Finding Love In Un Expecting Places
by sasukegrl
Summary: When Sherrice see's Ryuhou and Mimori in a Unplesant Postion she finds love in someone you never Guess,RyMi and Shyou'll have to find out Rated for Saftey
1. Never Meant to See

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Character from Scryed (Except Ryuhou late at night when)… Anyway on with the Story

It was late at night, the members of Holy began to decrease as the members retired to there individual rooms. However, one Holy member found that she could not sleep.

"I wonder where Ryuhou is" the very lively Sherrice walked the halls of Holy looking for a certain Holy member. Sherrice looked everywhere for Ryuhou but she could not find him. Sherrice decided she would ask Mimori, since Sherrice found out about the childhood life that Mimori and Ryuhou shared she understood a little bit why Mimori wanted to be around him so much. Sherrice walked the halls looking and searching for Ryuhou, as Sherrice walked the halls she started to think about that certain Holy Member.

' _I know I love him but, with Mimori in the way I don't think he would be able to love…….no Ryuhou told her that the feeling he once had for her were gone so there was_ _nothing to worry about'. _

Sherrice finally made it to Mimori's room. She knocked on the door. "Mimori are you there, I need to speak to you." No answer but Sherrice figured that since she was not a heavy sleeper that she must not be in her room. Sherrice though hard 'I wonder where Mimori went at this hour'. Sherrice walked down the hall, she had decided to check his room to see if he was in there. Sherrice walked down the hall to Ryuhou's room, when she got there she knocked on the door. "Hello Ryuhou are you there?" Sherrice noticed that when she knocked on the door, it was not completely closed as she opened the door a little she could here water running she Figured he must be taking a shower. As soon as Sherrice turned to leave she heard what sounded like a woman's moan coming from the room. Sherrice started to walk back towards the room "Ryuhou" she asked to see if he would answer. When she reached the bathroom door, she heard the noise again 'what the hell is going on in there', and being the curious women she was, she decided to take a peak. When Sherrice peaked through the door, she saw something that almost completely made her heart stop. There in the shower were Ryuhou and Mimori in the shower together and there wet bodies rubbing together as she shared passionate kisses, she could hear her moans as Ryuhou kissed her all over.

Sherrice could not believe what she was seeing, 'I had always figured that Ryuhou didn't have feelings for her anymore, but from what I just saw he obviously still does. Sherrice could not stand the moaning anymore, she ran out the room as fast as she could.

"Ryuhou did you hear something" she asked looking at Ryuhou's tone sexy body

"No I don't hear anything," Ryuhou said as he continued to kiss her passionately and lustfully.

Sherrice ran as fast as she could on the way she passed by Cougar. "Hey Sherrice where you goi…..." Cougar noticed the fact that she had been crying. As she ran to the main lobby, Cougar followed her to see what was up. "Hey Sherrice what wrong" Cougar asked sounding concerned she turned to look at him "NOTHING GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY" she yelled as more tears came. Cougar just would not go for that fact that nothing was wrong so he went up to her "Sherrice, I know that when you cry something has to be wrong because you never cry" Cougar said. Sherrice managed to stop crying for a brief moment to tell him what happened. "So you saw them in the shower and that when you left huh. Wow, who would of though that Ryuhou and Mimori would do that, and I always though I would get Mimori" Sherrice cried even harder "Nobody loves me, I am just a lonely girl chasing after someone who doesn't even love me." she cried even harder. Soon Sherrice felt a finger on her chin lift her head up. "That's not true at all," Cougar said as he bent down to claim her lips. The End

Well I hope you guys like this story I'm tired so I'm going to bed well please review even flames are welcome.


	2. Strawberries and Cream

Thank you, to all the lovely reviews that you guys sent me I makes me feel a lot happier to know that people actually read the story I wrote well and sorry for taking so long to update but I have been busy

Disclaimer: I do not own Scryed or any of the characters from Scryed.

Sherrice could not believe that cougar had just kissed her she always new that cougar liked Mimori but she never imaged that he would love her.

"Cougar I…" she said but was cut off, "its ok just think about it, ok" he said as he walked off.

Sherrice sat there confused about what to do;_ I never thought that cougar would love me I knew he was in love with Mimori but with me. _Sherrice sat there thinking about what just happened. Sherrice decided to think later, it was already late so she decided to go back to her room to catch a little sleep before work.

It was ten in the morning; Mimori woke up and looked around, just to notice that she was not in her room.

"Where am I?" she wondered looking around when she suddenly felt someone move beside her and she noticed that he had greenish hair.

"Ryuhou"… that is when all the memories of what happened that night came floating back to her. When she remembered her moaning Ryuhou's name and him kissing her all over she just smiled at the fact that, Ryuhou had finally came to his true feelings for her and she was happy.

Mimori looked over at the clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was already ten.

"Ryuhou….." he grunted when he heard him calling her name.

"Ryuhou… Ryuhou wake up or you'll be late meeting with Commander Jigamar this morning"

Ryuhou jumped up quickly as he heard what she just read. He ran and got his Holy uniform on so he could.

Mimori laughed at the sight of him trying to get ready; before he left, he made sure to put a small lingering kiss on her lips before he left.

"Well that was unlike him… then again" she said thinking about last night she smiled as she found her clothes to get ready for work.

In the Briefing room Sherrice sat there not only thinking about the kiss with cougar but what had happened between Ryuhou and Mimori she felt herself about to cry when she heard someone come trough the door

"Ryuhou" she quickly dried her tears so he would not notice.

"Where is Commander Jigmar?" Ryuhou asked.

"Not here yet" she said trying not to sound so sound.

"Oh Ok" just then Commander Jigamar walked in through the door.

"Ryuhou, Sherrice you two will be sent on another recon mission to capture the native alters." Commander Jigamar began. "Over this mission there may be some incidents I will be sending two other people with you on this mission.

"Who sir" asked Sherrice.

"One will be Asuka Tachibana and" (**A/N in this story he's still part of Holy**)

" And the other will be Mimori Kiriyu" as soon as Sherrice heard this her whole world became black, _No this cant be happening, this just can not be happening she cant be coming I just wont know what to do if I see her._

"Ok, everyone be ready to leave tomorrow morning for the mission"

"Yes sir" they both said walking out

As they walked down the hallway, Sherrice decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Ryuhou… would you like to go out on a date tonight before the mission tomorrow."

"Sorry but I have something to do tonight." He said and started to walk away to his room

Sherrice knew that Ryuhou was going to see Mimori and that was hard for her to handle because after all she was in love with Ryuhou and she did not know what to do because he loved someone else.

Ryuhou continued walking towards his room as he started walking down the hallway, when he smelled something coming from his room and it smelled delicious. When he got to his room, the door slid open and He walked in as he walked back into his kitchen and saw that Mimori was in nothing but panties and an Apron.

"Well look whose back" Mimori as she saw Ryuhou walk back to the kitchen.

Ryuhou noticed that there was and entire gourmet meal on the table, he noticed strawberries and cream on the bed also.

"Mimori what going on here" he said walking towards her. She turned around just as he got to her.

"Nothing just a little meal and strawberries and cream for later" she said placing small kisses on his neck.

After they ate Mimori went over to the bed, she motioned for Ryuhou to come over and sit down. Ryuhou walked over and as he did he walked over he stripped him self of everything except his boxers and laid on the bed. As he sat, Mimori took some of the cream, and put it on Ryuhou's chest and took a strawberry and lapped up some of the cream.

"You like strawberries don't you Ryuhou?" she asked and he nodded.

Mimori put the strawberry in her mouth, laid down on Ryuhou, and had him eat out of her mouth. After he ate the Strawberry, he grabbed her head and gave her on hell of a kiss. Mimori liked the taste of strawberries and cream on his mouth as night fell upon them be now Mimori had taken off her apron bet left her underwear on and they laid there that night chest to chest, under the warm covers of Ryuhou's bed and fell a sleep holding each other

Well that's another chapter finished and thank you to all the reviews and I wont be a Sherrice cougar fic but a little fluff between them a maybe a lemon but they wont get

Together officially sorry well remember to review thanks. P.S I tried to do what some of you suggested thanks.


	3. What's Going On?

Thanks again to all those who reviewed my story I never thought it would get read at all seeing how it my first time writing fanfic. Well on with the story

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCRYED OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Begin**

Through the window Mimori could see the sun through the window, she turned over intending to snuggle back in to the warmth that lye beside her but as she turned over she noticed that the alarm clock said 9:00.

"RYUHOU" she screamed waking him up from his sleep. Ryuhou bolted up from the booming of Mimori's voice he was prepared to pull out is alter, when he looked around he noticed that there was nothing wrong.

"Mimori what's wrong are your okay?" he said continuing to look around the room to make sure that there was nothing in the room that she was screaming at.

"Ryuhou look at the time" she said jumping out of bed to get ready, they are supposed to be at the briefing room and ready to go by 10:00. Ryuhou looked over at the alarm clock.

"Damn" he said as he noticed the time and hopped out of the bed to get ready for the mission. From 9-9: 30 clothes were flying everywhere, as they searched for there clothes.

Briefing Room

Sherrice sat in the Briefing room waiting for everyone that was going on the mission to show up. As she sat there she kept thinking back to what happened between Ryuhou and Mimori, I know, _maybe what I saw was just an illusion or a dreams there is no way that Ryuhou could possibly have feelings for Mimori he made that clear… so there is no reason to worry …right. _ As she continued to think the sound of a door opening brought her out of her daze, but she still had that sad look on her face.

"Sherrice" it was Asuka Tachibana. As he walked over to her he noticed that she didn't look liker her normal energetic self. "Are you okay" he asked he really didn't like the way she looked. As much as he's been in HOLY never saw her sad before.

Just as he was about to her ask her again, he heard the door slide open. In walked Ryuhou and Mimori, as they walked in he noticed that her face changed only she looked worse than what she did before. _Now I see what's going on something must have happened between the three of them, well since we have a little time left I might as well find out what's going on_, he thought as he turned to Sherrice.

"Sherrice" he said as she turned to him " Can I talk to you in the hall for a bit" he asked , she nodded , as they left Ryuhou and Mimori just looked at them as they walked out.

In the Hallway

"Sherrice" Tachibana turned to Sherrice stern determined why this once so cheerful person was so sad. "What going on between you three?"

"Tachibana what are you talking about" she looked at him like he was crazy but she couldn't figure out how he could tell something was wrong.

"Don't play dumb with me Sherrice I saw how you reacted when Ryuhou and Mimori walked in the room so what's going on huh."

"Nothing okay so drop it, we are going to miss the briefing." As she turned to leave Tachibana grabbed her arm, but not so tight to hurt her.

"Sherrice I can tell something is wrong by the way you act" he said as she kept trying to get free but he only held her tighter.

"A person as cheerful as you is never this sad" he said she just looked blank at him

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER M…." he was cut off

"THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME ANYMORE" she screamed as he she tried to calm herself down. "There's nothing" she said starting to cry.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking over at her crying form.

"He choose her over me and that's all there is to it" she said as she continued to cry.

"By him you must mean Ryuhou and by her you must mean Mimori right." He said

She gave a small nod "How do you know all this" he asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"One night while I was on my way to see Ryuhou I noticed that I heard noises coming from the room. So seeing how the door wasn't locked I decided to let myself in" she said tears still coming out.

"Well when I entered his room I noticed that the noises were coming from his bathroom. When I peaked in there I saw……. I saw……" she tried to say but the more she tried that harder the tears fell.

"You saw what Sherrice" Tachibana asked trying to get it out of her.

"I saw Ryuhou and in the shower with Mimori and he was kissing all over her, the moans were getting to me so I left' she finally said.

"Wow" he said _who would have ever guessed that Ryuhou would do something like that especially Ms Kiriyu, he thought. _

In the briefing room

"I wonder what there talking about" Mimori asked, as she looked over to Ryuhou she noticed that he was smiling "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that we are all alone and I can do this.." he said as he turned and planted a hot kiss on Mimori's lips. Mimori only moaned and deepened the kiss before someone came barging in to the room interrupting them.

"RYUHOU I"LL KILL YOU"

Well sorry for it being so short but I updated didn't I well I'll be happy to get your reviews thanks for reading.


End file.
